


Post workout

by pairatime



Series: A Cop and his Boy [7]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Licking, M/M, Muscle Worship, Nipple Play, Rimming, forced workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Bosco enjoys watching his boy workout for him, he loves the feel and taste of his body after the workout just as much.





	Post workout

**Author's Note:**

> Season of Kink 2018, Rimming/licking

“Is that all you got? I think you can give me more James, give me another,” Bosco ordered as he squatted over Jimmy.

Jimmy was struggling to push himself up from the bottom of a pushup, his arms trembling and movement slow as he grunted him his up, letting out a winded fuck as he made it to the top before calling out 132 Sir.

“That’s a good boy James. Knew you could fucking do it,” Bosco said, clearly pleased as he ran his hand up Jimmy’s bare back, over the leather collar round his neck and then into his dark hair, damp and dripping with sweat. “Now the question is can you do another,” he wondered aloud.

With a whispered fuck Jimmy’s whole body trembled a little, “Sir, fuck,” he whispered, begged, again.

Smiling Bosco ran his hand back down Jimmy’s neck and across to his nearest shoulder before running it down the sweaty and shaking arm, “I think these arms can give me another, don’t you agree James?” he asked, withdrawing his hand.

After a moment’s delay Jimmy answered “Yes sir,” before slowly lowering himself down until he hit the bottom easily enough but when he started pushing up. Grunting and shoving up he barely made any progress, even when he arched his back he helped only a little before he started feeling his should dropping back down.

“Up James. Finish it for me boy. All the way,” Bosco ordered. His voice wasn’t loud, it was just above a whisper, but it was solid, steady, and left no room to be disobeyed.

Unsure how he did it Jimmy pushed his way to the top of the push up. Locking his elbows for a second before his trembling arms gave, dropping him to the floor; his whole body exhausted as he lay before his dom. Smiling when he heard Bosco whisper good job in his ear before kissing his temple.

Whispering the words again Bosco straddled Jimmy’s back and started rubbing his hands across Jimmy’s back and shoulders as he leaned in and started kissing the back of his boy’s neck. As Jimmy began to groan in contentment the kisses turned into slow licks as Bosco enjoyed the salty sweat that covered his boy.

Jimmy’s groans became needy as Bosco moved lower, lining up his dick, still in his shorts, against Jimmy’s bare ass. The groans became whimpers as Bosco thrusted his cock into Jimmy’s ass crack a couple times before turning his attention to kissing, licking and biting his way down Jimmy’s muscled back.

Finally he reached the small of Jimmy’s back and brought his hands down to start kneading Jimmy’s tight ass even while he started running his tongue over the sensitive skin between the firm muscles. 

With the checks spead Bosco used his tongue to taste his boy’s salty sweat before pushing his tongue deeper, pausing to mentally grin at Jimmy’s shuttering breath and trembling body as Bosco went to work savoring each and every inch of skin that covered his boy’s ass.

Several minutes later when Jimmy started to try and thrust his ass up into Bosco’s tongue Bosco stopped his licking and slide up his exhorted boy’s body until they were face to face. “My boy still have enough energy to go another round?” he asked playfully.

“Damn sir,” Jimmy answered as he tried to push up off the floor but couldn’t rise much more than an inch, “sir, I can’t,” he whimpered as his body sank back to the floor.

“But I can still do whatever I want right James?” Bosco asked, already knowing the answer.

“Anything sir,” Jimmy answered as he looked at his dom, tired but curious.

“Good answer boy,” was all Bosco said before he reached out and turned Jimmy over, grinning widely when he spotted Jimmy’s cock which was more than half hard despite, or because, everything the man had been put through. “Enjoying yourself still, good,” he commented as he ran a finger up its length.

“You know me,” Jimmy joked as his made his cock jump a little.

“I do James, I do,” Bosco said, moving his hand to one of Jimmy’s nipples, “which is why I know what you really love,” he said seconds before twisting Jimmy’s nipple making him hiss and his cock thicken.

“Fuck,” Jimmy exclaimed, enjoying it all.

“I might fuck you later but for now,” Bosco said as he leaned in and ran his tongue over Jimmy’s nipple before biting it with his teeth, his lips grinning at the sounds coming from Jimmy.

Bosco enjoyed Jimmy’s chest, his teeth and tongue moving around and tasting the strong sweat covered muscles and nipples while his hand steadily stroked Jimmy’s hardening cock bring his boy closer and closer to the edge until his boy was panting and begging to come under him.

“You sure you’re ready to come for me boy?” Bosco asked at last as he turned his head to look at his body face to face.

“Please, just, fuck Sir. I need to come,” Jimmy begged, thrusting harder into Bosco’s hand.

“Then come,” Bosco ordered, his free hand going to Jimmy’s nipple and twisting it hard as his boy went over the edge and shot his load of come all over his abs and chest.

Keeping up his stroking Bosco until his boy’s cock was completely empty he watched as Jimmy’s panting slowly to a more even keel. “Good boy,” he said.

Jimmy smiled, “Man, no one can wear me out like you, Sir” Jimmy said in return.

“Oh I’m not done with you yet. I mean you’ve made such a mess we should do something with it,” Bosco told the other man as he ran a finger through the still warm come on Jimmy’s chest.

Puzzled, Jimmy looked at Bosco but didn’t say anything as he shifted his gaze to Bosco’s finger which was now making it’s way up Jimmy’s chest and then to his mouth.

“Lick,” Bosco ordered, sliding his digit into Jimmy’s mouth without giving the man a chance to react.

Once it was licked clean Bosco repeated it a few more time, making sure his finger was coated in come before slipping it between Jimmy’s lips to be licked clean.

Slowly taking his finger out he circled Jimmy’s lips as he smirked down at his boy, “I think you can lick something a little bigger now. Don’t you agree,” Bosco asked as he straddled Jimmy again, this time making sure his groin was mere inches from Jimmy’s empty mouth.


End file.
